A World Beyond Beacon Hills
by lillianevita
Summary: The world beyond Beacon Hills is fast changing. Werewolves and other creatures are beginning to find each other all over the world.


"You better not hang up on me again." Cora growled into the payphone.

"And why would I do that? You're such a joy to talk to." Peter said sarcastically.

"I'm serious, Uncle Peter. Where is Derek?" Cora asked, letting her voice soften.

"And, I've told you. I haven't seen him for a while." Peter said, rolling his eyes. "A lot has happened since you've left. Everyone's lives have gotten busy, including mine. I don't have time to keep track of your idiot brother or you!"

"I just want to know where he is." Cora started to plead.

"If I see him, I'll let you know." Peter said coldly.

"That's not good enough!" Cora yelled, slamming the phone down.

She was sick of her Uncle Peter. He always talked in riddles and never gave her the answers she wanted, unless she had something for him, which she never did. Ever since they'd left South America, life had been boring.

Cora was stuck in this little shack by the beach doing basically nothing all day. She'd traveled all over with the money they'd left her, and made it all the way to Argentina. It was usually sunny and warm, and she'd even taking up surfing, but she didn't want to live like this anymore. She didn't want to be alone. She'd gotten her family back, but then it was pulled away so she'd be safe. She was safer with Derek, but now he was gone too.

"Senorita, how long are you going to be?" A man asked. She looked down and the phone, which she was still grasping.

"You can have it." She said, walking away.

She grabbed her beat up car and got as far away from the town as she could. As much as she didn't want to me alone, she had the little towns with children playing in the street. Of course she hated children, so that might've been why.

As soon as she got home she felt a need for a good shower. Her shower was crappy, but it got the job done. The water was freezing as always, but Cora didn't mind it. When she got out of the shower she fixed herself a little lunch. A couple of mangoes from the local market with some salt and some bread and butter. Not very filling, but she was running out of money and needed to ration it. Halfway through her meal Cora started to sense something weird. She looked around and didn't see anything, but that didn't satisfy her.

She'd smelt this scent for the past couple of days. It was a musty scent mixed with some expensive cologne. She tore through her house, like she usually did when she smelt it. She found no one. Frustrated she ran into her bedroom. Someone was watching her, following her, and she wasn't taking it. She starred to pack what little she had into her bag; she was leaving. She loved Argentina, but she had to get away from the hunters who'd followed her brother and uncle.

"Where do you think you're going, senorita?" A familiar voice questioned? Cora whipped around and saw the man from the payphone. She pulled out her claws and was about to attack, before another man stepped in.

"Calm down there." The man said. He flashed her a smile that made her sick. He was tall, handsome, well dressed, and judging from his accent, English. "We're not here to hurt you."

"Then what are you here for? To fix the pipes?" She asked cautiously.

"Funny, but no." The English man smiled. "We are here to protect you."

"Well, news flash, but I don't need protecting." She said confidently.

"Are you sure about that?" He coaxed?

"Positive. No leave." She ordered.

"Fine." He smiled. "We'll see you soon."

Both men walked out the door and started into the woods. Cora watched them disappear and quickly turned to start packing her bags. She ran through the house gathering everything she needed. She went back to her bedroom and got the last things she needed. She reached under her bed and got a pouch which contained all the money she had. She shoved it in her bag and was ready to take off. She started smelling the sent again and rolled her eyes.

"I thought I told you to leave." She snapped, turning around. Instead of her eyes meeting a handsome English man, they met four shorter men that she recognized. They were the hunters that had been after her and her brother for weeks.

"Hello Ms. Hale. We have some questions for you." A deep voice said. Suddenly she felt a rush of electricity going through her body. It burnt and was like no pain she'd ever felt. She felt her mind shutting down and before her eyes closed she saw a bag siege over her face. Then she fell.


End file.
